Window Notes
by boshrocks
Summary: Fred and Hermione pass notes to each other in the windows. Humour, Romance and silliness to follow. inspired by Taylor Swift music video 'You Belong With Me'. a hell of a lot better than the summary since i stink at writing them. reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

The war was over and the death toll had been high.

However, although Dumbledore had always maintained that there was no spell to reawaken the dead, Fred Weasley had seemed determined to prove the old man wrong.

He had almost given his family a heart attack when he had sat up, perfectly alive, a few hours after the battle in which he had died. His shocked and elated twin had questioned him about it, to which Fred had replied that the afterlife was deadly dull (pun very much intended) and that life was much more fun.

Hermione was pleased to see him back alive. She had already discovered that kissing Ron made her feel nothing and although she had little to compare it to, she couldn't help remembering her secret first kiss, which had been with Fred, and that she should have felt more than nothing when kissed by someone she was supposed to be in love with.

She had explained this to Ron who, though upset, said he understood and had also not felt right kissing her. They amicably agreed that they were better off as friends. That factor had surprised everyone; the relationship was all over so fast and so peacefully. They simply responded by saying that if they did go out they would probably wind up killing each other.

After the formalities and victory ball were over they all settled down to decide what to do next. For their services in the war Harry Ron and Hermione were awarded Orders of Merlin and their pictures on chocolate frog cards and a great deal of money. They were also offered extra individual honours. Harry was drafted into the Aurors, Ron as keeper for his favourite team the Chudely Cannons, and Hermione was allowed to empty out various libraries. This included those of rich death eaters with old houses, the mostly demolished Hogwarts library and Snape's personal library. Florish and Blotts also said that she need never pay for books from their shops ever again. She had gallantly declined this offer and said that if they wished to make that kind of offer towards her then some sort of permanent discount on her purchases in future would be agreeable. Eventually 70% was agreed on. The three of them were now extremely famous and Ron certainly looked like he was living his dream.

He certainly managed to pick up his team's performance in the quidditch league. Not that it was possible to make them any worse.

Hermione meanwhile had purchased a small shop with a flat above it opposite the Weasley twins shop in Diagon Alley. The shop remained closed but she had a vague plan to sell potions in it.

Mrs Weasley, fearing that her 'little lambs' would be thrown to the wind and drift apart, declared that every Sunday evening was Family Time and that attendance, though not officially mandatory, was actually mandatory. After the way she had dealt with Bellatrix Lestrange, nobody liked to upset her.

Hermione packed the last of her books into the bookshelves in her bedroom and glanced out of the window and caught sight of Fred in a window in the flat above their shop. She reasoned that that room, opposite hers, must be his bedroom. He was arguing with Angelina about something. This wasn't the first argument she had witnessed between them. They had got back together after the war but it didn't look like it was working out with them either.

Angelina stormed out and peering down Hermione saw her exiting the shop and storming off towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione spotted a notepad. Hastily she scribbled a brief note with the permanent marker she had used to label her boxes. She knocked on her window to call his attention to her and held up the notepad.

'_You ok?' _

He smiled a little sadly. She saw him pick up a pad too and he wrote a note.

'_Broke up with Angie.'_

'_How come?'_

'_She slept with George.'_

'_Oh Merlin. Poor you.'_

'_Saw it coming.'_

'_Why?'_

'_He's more fun.'_

'_Never!'_

Here she saw him laugh at her reply.

'_You can do better.'_ She wrote.

'_So can you.'_

'_?'_

'_Ron.'_

'_We broke up ages ago.'_

'_Still.'_

'_Is G taking A to Burrow tomorrow?'_

'_Think so, why?'_

'_Wanna mess with them?'_

'_How?'_

'_Flirt with me.'_

He looked confused so she wrote another note.

'_Make A see how fun you are.'_

'_Jealousy?'_

'_That too.'_

'_Genius.'_

'_Glad you approve.'_

'_Discuss tomorrow?'_

'_Sure.'_

They grinned at each other for a while. Then Hermione's grin grew impish.

'_If you're lucky…_

'_I'll make you lunch.'_

Fred looked horrified. Hermione had a hard time restraining her giggle.

'_Oh Merlin no!_

'_Dying twice in a year_

'_is a little excessive._

'_Don't you think?'_

Hermione thought for a moment.

'_Drama Queen.'_

'_Whatever, girl, you still can't cook!'_


	2. Chapter 2

On Sunday Hermione seemed very busy. Fred watched her bustling in and out of her bedroom in what seemed to be a great hurry. Curious, Fred picked up his notebook.

'_What'cha doin'?'_

He levitated a pebble from the street to tap on her window to draw her attention and saw her skid to a halt. She glanced out of the window, rolled her eyes and grabbed her notebook.

'_Working.'_

'_On what?'_

'_Tell you later.'_

'_You're no fun.'_

'_Leave me alone.'_

That reply got her a pout from Fred. Then he got that grin which she had long learned to dread.

'_What?' _

Fred just continued to grin. Hermione indicated her sign, demanding an answer. Her increasingly emphatic gestures only made the grin get bigger. Frowning Hermione opened her window and leaned out.

"Oi! Why are you grinning at me like that?"

A few shoppers in the street below looked up at the apparently mad woman.

Fred snorted and opened his window.

"Yes, dear?" he said innocently.

"Don't call me that!"

"Then what should I call you, sweetie?"

"Don't call me that either!"

"Pumpkin?"

"Not a chance."

"Darling?"

"I am not your darling!"

Below the shoppers sniggered.

"Give it time." Fred winked.

"You are so full of yourself!"

"I don't see you complaining."

"Then what do you call this?"

"Flirting."

"Frederick Weasley, you are insane! How in the name of Merlin does this count as flirting?"

"You're talking to me. That's proof enough."

"Oh Merlin, could your head get any bigger? Just because I talk to you doesn't mean that I'm flirting with you."

"Well, I flirt with you whenever we talk so I just assumed you did too."

That took the wind out of her sails. "That's what that was?" then she laughed and he looked put out. "And here I thought the Weasley twins were experts at flirting."

"Sarcasm?"

She laughed again. "You know for someone as smart as you, you really are a dummy."

The grin returned. "You think I'm smart?"

"Yeah. I mean, you couldn't create all those pranks if you weren't clever. Where are you going?"

He returned to the window. "Where do you think?"

Then he left his room.

"Fred? Fred! You are not coming over here!" she watched him exit the shop and march determinedly to her front door, only to discover it was locked.

"Let me in." he called up to her window.

"Not a chance buddy."

"You know I could just apparate in. I'm only being polite."

"Do that and I'm telling the boys you forced your way in."

"Ooh, scary."

"Fine, do what you like. Just know that if you do apparate in, I'm telling your mother."

"You wouldn't?"

"Come on, we all know she's your Achilles' heel."

"And we all know I'm yours."

"Ooh, good comeback. I'm disappointed, I expected more from you."

"Anyway, mum's not my Achilles' heel. Not anymore."

"Really? Then what is?"

"Yeah, like I'd tell you."

"Do I have to tickle it out of you?"

"See, now that's flirting."

"It is not."

"By the way, feel free to tickle it out of me, I'm not that ticklish anyway and I think we'd both enjoy it if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well I can see where Ron gets his flirting skills from."

"But Ron has no idea how to flirt."

"Exactly.

"You're mean to me."

"Funny, that's what Ron says."

"Think maybe he has a point?"

"This is Ron. He never has a point."

"Look, girlie, are you gonna let me in or not?"

"No need to snap."

"Sorry."

"And I notice we've gone from darling to girlie. Bit of a big step down don't you think?"

"Just let me in."

"Why? Why do you need to get in so badly?"

"There's something I need to do."

"Like what?"

"Wait and see."

"I'm not letting you in until you tell me."

"Wait and see."

"Ugh! You're incorrigible."

"That's a good thing right?"

"And it looks like we've hit a wall."

"Compromise?"

"Fine. I won't let you in but I'll come to the door. Good enough?"

"Not perfect but it'll do."

Grinning Hermione hopped off her window sill, where she had been perched to talk to him, and calmly walked down the stairs to the door. She had to supress her giggle as she saw Fred's anxious face peering in at the shop window.

With exaggerated slowness she unlocked the door and put her arm across the doorway to block him from coming in. Not that it would do any good; Fred was older and bigger and had way more muscles. Hermione shook her head a little to prevent her mind from wandering and her body from betraying her thoughts about his muscles.

"Now are you going to tell me?" she asked, pursing her lips a little. Wow, she really did flirt with him didn't she? She blushed a little as the realisation hit her. Now things were going to get complicated.

Fred meanwhile had resumed his infuriating grin. "It's nothing I need to say, pet, it's something I need to do."

"Oh, and what's that?"

He brushed her hair out of her face. Then he was leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. One arm stayed at her neck and the other snaked around her waist, pulling her flush against his body. Despite herself the hand which had been against the doorframe was creeping its way up his arm.

When he pulled away, far too soon for her liking, they smiled at each other affectionately.

"You really like pet names, don't you Freddie?"

He laughed. In the background George wolf whistled. They looked around. He was standing in the doorway of the shop watching them. George motioned for Fred to come and work in the shop. Fred rolled his eyes and pecked Hermione on the cheek before turning and heading back to the shop.

"And by the way," Hermione called, making him turn back to her. "You may not know how to flirt, but you bloody well know how to kiss."

He grinned triumphantly, blew her a kiss and ran back to his shop. Hermione laughed as she watched the twins; noting the slight resentment and George's guilty manner. Things weren't alright between them yet.

She spotted Angelina sneaking out of the shop door. Hm, maybe there was something she could do.

"Angie, I'd like a word."

Angelina's manner was rather sheepish as she approached.


	3. Chapter 3

Fred, George and Angelina stared at Hermione when she entered the shop so they could all floo to the Burrow for dinner.

"Girl, what are you wearing?" Angelina asked.

Hermione innocently looked down at her dress. "Is it too much?" she turned around so they could see the back and looked over her shoulder. It wasn't fancy, just a pretty white sundress with a blue flowery pattern. Innocent as she looked there was also a certain naughtiness about the way she looked. Certainly, if Fred's expression was read correctly, he, at least, wanted to corrupt her.

"No but you might get a little cold. Remember, we're eating outside tonight."

"I have a sweater. And if I get really cold I'm sure Fred will keep me warm." She flashed him a slightly blushing smile.

His ears blushed in a manner very reminiscent of his younger brother. He picked up a notebook and she started laughing.

'_You look hot.'_

She grabbed the paper from him and gonked him over the head with the pad. "You could have just told me, you idiot."

He grabbed it back.

'_Can't. Too pretty.'_

She snorted and silently demanded the notepad and marker.

'_You're pathetic.'_

He grabbed it back.

'_And?'_

Hermione laughed. George and Angelina exchanged looks.

"Are you as lost as I am?" George asked.

"Honey, please don't upset her." Angelina said, as Hermione sent a little glare at George. Apparently she couldn't believe George had betrayed his twin like that and was actually angrier about it than Fred was. All this had been established in the girls' chat that morning.

The glare only got fiercer so the new(ish) couple hurried to the fireplace to make their escape. Fred sniggered.

"What exactly did you say to Angelina this morning?"

"That stays between us girls."

"Come on, it's about me, shouldn't I know what it is?"

"Whoever said it was about you?"

"Well judging by the way you were burning a hole in my twin's face just now, I'd guess that you're furious about what they did to me."

"Surprisingly astute, for you. Why aren't you more furious?"

"Yeah I went to the Yule Ball with her but I wasn't really into her."

"Then why did you ask her?"

"The girl I wanted to ask already had a date in the rather bulky form of a Bulgarian quidditch international."

"Me?"

"Yeah. That surprises you?"

"Well, kind of. Back then I was the bossy know it all who spent too much time in the library and spent the rest of my time telling you off for pulling pranks."

To her surprise Fred laughed. "Didn't you ever wonder why you kept catching us mid-prank?"

"Not really. I mean, you're one half of the Weasley twins; the pranksters that give the Marauders a run for their money."

I liked how you looked when you were angry with us. Righteous fury I think Harry called it once. Besides, it meant you were paying attention to me."

She smiled and blushed a little. "What about Ron?"

"Little twerp. Knew he wouldn't last long. You don't fight with me like you do with him."

"That's true I suppose. But you never saved my life like he has."

"Excuse me? Who taught you how to dance before the Yule Ball?"

"I don't think that counts."

"What? Of course it does!"

"We'd better go or they'll be wondering what we've been up to. Let's confirm it shall we?" grinning she leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek. Giggling she stepped into the fireplace. He followed a moment later.

They emerged into the impatient air of the full Burrow. Hermione was already being berated for her tardiness although the shouting stopped when he entered.

Everything stopped. The only sound was the bubbling pot on the stove.

Bill stepped forwards and calmly handed Fred a handkerchief. "You know, that shade of lipstick does nothing for you."

Fred blushed and ran to the nearest mirror.

"Hermione!"

Everyone laughed to release the tension and Hermione blushed.

"Well, odd as it is to think of you two shacking up, at least this explains why you were so late." Harry said casually as Fred returned to the room rubbing the lipstick mark where Hermione had kissed him.

"We're not shacking up. Not yet anyway." Hermione protested blushing.

"Aw, looks like little 'Mione's all grown up." Harry cooed. Hermione hit his arm playfully. He chuckled.

"Oh please, we all know which of the golden trio got their first kiss first!"

At this Fred laughed and looked triumphant. Hermione exchanged a grin with him.

Harry and Ron both glared at her. She rolled her eyes. "Don't blame me if Fred realised I was a girl before you did." Both twins laughed. "That's not funny."

"Buttercup, it really is."

"Buttercup? Really?"

"What's that about?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Fred has a thing for nicknames. He thinks it's cute." Hermione murmured.

"Doe he use them in bed?" Luna, Ron's new girlfriend, asked in her unsettling way, causing them to question whether she was mocking them or not. Everyone turned accusatory looks on Hermione.

"I haven't slept with him, I swear!" she blushed again. "And besides, if I did, it would be none of your business!"

Angelina sniggered.

"By the way Angie," the snigger stopped and she almost cowered from the younger girl. "You I forgive for what you did. George on the other hand, has a long way to go."

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Angie's a tramp and George is a traitor. That about cover it?" she put the question to Fred, who chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

'_Good work today.'_

Hermione chuckled when she saw the sign and the grin behind it. She grabbed her notepad.

'_Thanks. Same to you.'_

'_We make a really good team.'_

'_In more ways than one.'_

'_Flirting?'_

'_Duh!'_

'_Just checking.'_

Hermione laughed.

'_You always make me laugh.'_

'_Jolly good.'_

'_If I ask you something_

'_do you promise_

'_to not kill me?'_

'_Depends Freddie.'_

'_On what?'_

'_On what it is. Idiot.'_

She saw Fred trying to build himself up to something. Eventually, and knowing what he was about to ask, she decided to take pity on him.

'_I can't take it anymore.'_

'_Huh?'_

'_Wanna go out with me?'_

Fred's eyes almost fell out of his head.

'_You stole my thunder!'_

'_Ok fine. You ask it.'_

'_Moment's over.'_

'_Btw I didn't get an answer.'_

'_Marry me.'_

'_Say what now?'_

'_You heard.'_

'_Read, actually.'_

'_Ok, sure, get technical.'_

'_Ask me again in a few months.'_

'_You'll say yes?'_

'_I'll think about it.'_

'_Tease.'_

'_You know it.'_

'_Will you go out with me?'_

'_Eh sure, nothing better to do.'_

'_Sure you're not a Slytherin?'_

'_Yeah, and if you use that come on again you will get hexed.'_

'_What come on?'_

'_You know the one I mean.'_

'_Oh you mean…'_

'_Don't!'_

'_Can I Slytherin with you tonight?'_

'_That's IT!'_

Light flashed. Window pane smashed. Fred eventually picked himself up off the floor.

'_Ow!'_

'_Want me to kiss it better?'_

'_Yes, please.'_

'_Then take me on a date first.'_

'_You're so mean!'_

'_Don't worry…_

'_You'll get to Slytherin soon enough.'_

'_I'm so proud of you.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Three months had passed since that fateful weekend that had kick started Fred and Hermione's relationship. Because they were already friends the awkward initial getting to know each other bit didn't happen and they could focus on getting to know each other really well.

Incidentally it hadn't taken more than a few weeks for Hermione to sleep with Fred because she had never been more sure that she loved him. They had moved their conjugal visits to her apartment because the twins had become competitive about everything and the walls were fairly thin in the twin's apartment.

That competitiveness had become a staple of the twin's relationship lately. Perhaps it was residual resentment on Fred's part that made him want to outperform his brother on all aspects of his life. George, still feeling a bit guilty, let him win sometimes just to give his ego a boost. They were still best friends but they weren't quite the same team they had been three months ago.

Their girlfriends, meanwhile, were also fairly competitive. Hermione had even taken cooking lessons from Mrs Weasley so that she could get to the kitchen first to make breakfast when her liaisons with Fred were still in their apartment. They each watched for what the other was wearing and determined to look better than the other when the boys took them out on dates. Although Hermione had felt a bit humiliated at the boys sexual competition, she wasn't above occasionally playing muggle tricks on Angelina, all of which made Fred glow with pride.

The note thing was still their little thing. Since Fred had to wake up before Hermione for work he would leave her a note on his pillow for when she woke up. They ranged from funny to sweet, all designed to make her smile. Hermione secretly saved all of them. Fred loved to see her smile when he kissed her goodbye, and he always knew if she was awake and just pretending to be asleep.

She left him little notes by his place at the Sunday dinner table at the Burrow and he, in turn would put little notes in her water glass. The notes became a running joke in the family; although they all admitted it was fairly cute they also maintained that they couldn't talk to each other. Which was, of course, ridiculous as they did talk rather a lot. They often stalled shoppers in the alley by shouting across from their windows and flirting profusely, not caring about the inevitable audience. Their one rule for window conversations, whether verbal or written, was that nothing must be to intimate. Some things were strictly between them and the bedroom.

One Sunday morning Hermione awoke to the familiar feeling of Fred's kiss on the cheek. Unlike other days when she woke up this way, today he didn't stay and say good morning, he just rushed out of the room. That struck her as very suspicious.

Downstairs she heard the shop door opening and the hurried good mornings of Fred and the couple she'd sublet the shop to. And that too was slightly odd. Usually Fred at least asked them how the weekend had been for the shop and how they were.

Crossing to the window she saw Fred crossing the road to the joke shop and pause when he got to the door. Fred glanced up at the window and saw her. Looking scared he ducked into the shop. What was going on?

Hermione looked back at the bed and saw the note. At least that was still normal. She went to it and picked it up. Before she read it she noticed the ring which had been underneath the note. She picked it up and sat down on the bed. She stared at the ring. It had a large ruby and diamonds and was set in gold. There was no doubt about what kind of ring it was.

She read the note.

'_Do I even need to ask?'_

Hermione grinned. This explained everything.

Over dinner that evening at the Burrow Fred watched Hermione carefully. The rest of the family seemed to have noticed that something wasn't quite right with them and were also watching them intently, not liking to ask what the matter was.

Hermione had said she was thinking about it. Thinking about it.

There was no sign of the ring. He'd hoped she'd be wearing it so they could break the news to the family. Then he'd had to remind himself that there was no news to break.

Hermione had felt his gaze on her all evening and now, as the apple crumble was dished out, she looked at him, smiled a little, and nodded slightly. Fred beamed at her.

"Oi, you lot, shut up a second will you?" Fred called standing up. The table fell silent, a slight air of trepidation in the air. This was Fred after all. "No need to look like scared little rabbits. I've got some news."

"You've got some news? What about me?" Hermione snapped jokily.

"Sorry, sweetie. We've got some news. That better, dearest?"

"Much, but just get on with it."

"Oh no, you're going to be the most henpecking wife in the history of the world, aren't you?"

"Would you rather I didn't marry you? You can have the ring back if you feel that way."

"No! No! I don't feel that way and I still want to marry you. It was just a joke!"

"Well alright then, just know when a joke isn't funny in future."

"You're getting married?" Harry asked from next to her. "But you're not wearing a ring."

"I am, just not on my finger. It's gone the way of the timeturner."

"I see. It's in your bra." Harry smirked. She hit his arm playfully.

Fred got up and went round the table to stand behind her. "That ring should be on your finger." And with that he reached a hand down her top between her breasts. She squealed and blushed furiously, protesting that she could find it for herself. Fred's hand emerged holding the engagement ring. He winked at Hermione who glowered at him in a way that plainly showed that she was thinking _Typical Fred._

With extreme tenderness he picked up her left hand from where it rested on the table and gently slid the ring onto her finger. With a look of pure love he kissed the hand. She smiled affectionately.

"As you've probably gathered, Hermione and I have decided to get married."

"Isn't it a bit soon to be talking about marriage?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Oh don't worry mum. This is Hermione; she'll probably take six months to plan the wedding, by which point she'll probably want to break up with me."

Hermione simply rolled her eyes. She had a feeling she'd happily be spending most of her life doing that.


End file.
